


Forever

by the1nerdygeek



Series: Promts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: Oliver decides its time to ask the big question





	Forever

Oliver is leaning back in his chair as Quintin Lance enters the mayor’s office a genuine smile on his face, Quintin smiles back wondering what had caused his mayor’s good mood. Then he mentally shakes his head the answer was obvious, Felicity, she was the source of Oliver’s happiness, always.  
“Mr. Mayor you wanted to see me” Oliver chuckles at the jab at his title  
“Yes please sit Mr. Lance” Oliver says gesturing to the chair across from him. Quintin lets out a bark of laugh sitting down  
“just like old times then”  
“yup but reversed” Oliver smiles. “I need your advice” he continues the smile fads a little replaces with nervousness  
“of course, how can I help” Quintin replies, he would never have admitted it but he now thought of Oliver as one his children. In truth, he had mentally adopted both the queen children after what Thea had done for him  
“I want to ask Felicity to marry me” Oliver says smiling  
“that’s great” Quintin smiles back.  
“thank you there’s just one small problem” Oliver says leaning back in his chair  
“you have no clue how” Quintin offers still smiling, Oliver glares at the older man  
“you always were a good detective” Quintin let out a bark of a laugh.  
“I always thought so, now for some advice no one knows Felicity like you do, use your heart and I’m sure it will be great” Quintin smiles  
“what if I mess it up” Oliver says, Quintin shakes his head his heart going out to Oliver.  
“look son I know you’re worried but I guarantee, there is no way you can mess this up” Oliver looks like he’s about to argue when a PA enters  
“Mr. Mayor we have a problem” Oliver nods standing to follow him to whatever new crisis he will have to deal with.

Oliver is standing on the roof of a building overlooking and alley where a drug deal was about to go down Dinah was waiting around the corner for the buyer to show.  
“I do not understand why people keep trying this stuff its like they are desperate to get their collective asses kicked” Felicity says into the coms “the buyers should be there any minute” she adds almost as an after thought. Oliver smiles  
“Thank you Overwatch” something shifts below then men are suddenly scrambling back into the van “we’ve been made” Oliver says firing two arrows into the back tires of the van before repelling down the building. Dinah appears in front of the van and uses her Canary cry to stop them in their tracks the shooting then begins Dinah rolls behind the entrance to the alley while Oliver takes cover behind a dumpster.  
“Mr. Terrific is around the corner hold on team” Felicity says  
“tell him to haul ass” Dinah says as the gunmen start walking towards her position, Oliver sees a T-sphere blow past him then hears as the gangster drop one by one as they are tased.  
“good timing” Oliver says as Curtis rounds the corner  
“I try” he smiles as his T-sphere returns to his hand.  
“SCPD is on the way to collect our criminal friends ETA 3 minutes” Felicity tells them  
“time to scatter” Oliver says shooting a rope onto the roof. Just as Oliver gets up on the roof beside Dinah SCPD rolls into the alley the group watches as the criminals are loaded up and taken away. 

They head back to the bunker, as soon as they arrive Oliver is tackled by Codex who starts to lick his face  
“down boy come on off” Oliver says with very little force as he laughs.  
“Codex” Felicity calls, he immediately turns and goes to her sitting obediently at her feet she leans down to scratch his head “I knew those obedient lessons would pay off” She smiles.  
“do we know what spooked are friends” Dinah asks walking past Felicity to look at the computers as she passes she leans down to give codex a quick pat. Felicity follows her sitting in front of one of her many screens  
“I’m not sure I was monitoring all the communications and they didn’t receive any messages, unless you guys noticed a carrier pigeon fly down there” Oliver smiles as he stands behind her dropping a kiss on the top of her head.  
“maybe they just spooked themselves, maybe the buyer was late” Curtis offers Dinah nods her agreement  
“fair enough” Oliver nods “I think that’s enough excitement for one day head home” he says heading the change back into his street clothes.  
“Did he just let us off early” Curtis says in confusion “is he sick” Dinah laughs  
“better hurry up before he changes his mind” she says going over to drop her weapons and mask, Curtis shrugs then rushes to do the same before Oliver comes back and changes his mind.

By the time Oliver comes back the only member of the team left is Felicity who is still typing away on her computer, Oliver kneels behind her to pet Codex who proceeds to lick Oliver’s face.  
“any reason you let the team off early” Felicity asks turning from her computer to face him smiling when she sees how happy he looks  
“thought we all deserved a little time to our selves” Oliver says a sly smile creeping across his face. Felicity takes a moment to wonder what Oliver could possible be planning when he stands up and offers her his hand “come on” he says, she takes his hand and stands closer then necessary. Oliver takes the hint and leans down closing the distance between them, they linger like that for a while until Codex barks and they break apart  
“he needs to go out” Felicity smiles shutting down her computer as Oliver grabs her purse and puts Codex on his leash. Felicity takes his hand as they get in the elevator, once on the ground floor Codex begins to pull on the leash causing Oliver to laugh  
“guess he really needs to go huh” Oliver jokes. Felicity swats at him stepping in front to get the door, she stops to stare at the limo that was sitting on the curb, smiling as the window rolls down to reveal John in the driver’s seat.   
“Hop in” he says smiling, Felicity hesitates for a second then slides into the backseat Dig notices her hesitation and turns back to her “this one’s bulletproof it practically a tank.” Felicity smiles in relief  
“well given our past that’s reassuring” she says as Oliver opens the door and lets Codex in, the dog settles on the floor with his head on Felicity’s lap.  
“Thanks for this John” Oliver says smiling and taking Felicity’s hand  
“what is the big occasion” Felicity asks slightly confused  
“I love you” Oliver says kissing her Felicity huffs in frustration “After all we’ve been through I thought you deserved a little surprise” Felicity smiles leaning in to kiss him again.

They drive through the city in amiable silence, Oliver watches Felicity look out the window taking in the city they had sworn to protect, he smiles knowing deep in his heart that he could never have done any of this with out her. She had opened is heart in a way he never though possible and he owed her for that, he just hoped his love was enough, he reaches down to take her hand smiling when she turns to look back at him. When they get to her apartment Oliver helps her out of the car  
“have a good night you two” Dig says  
“thank you, you too” Oliver smiles. Felicity leans through the window to give Dig a kiss on the cheek  
“Thank you John, say hi to Lyla and John Jr.” she says.  
“of course, now I have to get this back to Argus before they realize its gone” he smirks then pulls away  
“you stole Argus property” Felicity asks eyebrows raised  
“borrowed” Oliver shrugs opening the door and motioning her in.  
Felicity rolls her eyes as she enters the building Codex leading the way Oliver following close behind “whatever you say darling” Oliver smiles at her as they get in the elevator and head up to Felicity’s apartment. Oliver lets her go in first putting his hands on her shoulder as she stops just inside the door, the apartment is covered in twinkling lights, all the furniture moved to the edges to make room of a table for two laid out for a romantic dinner.  
“What do you think” Oliver whispers in her ear, she turns to face him her mouth popped open in a perfect ‘o’ he smiles  
“Oliver, I don’t know what to say its beautiful” she says as he leads her in and pulls out a chair for her. Oliver doesn’t sit and Felicity looks up at him in confusion, he heads into the kitchen Codex following behind him she looks around and smiles when she spots several red balloons with pens drawn on them.

Codex comes bounding out of the kitchen stopping at her feet she pets him without really looking her mind focused on how amazing Oliver was, how grateful she was that she had found him and how loved she felt. As she pets Codex her hand brushes across something hard she looks down and mounted on his collar is a small box, she gasps reaching out a trembling hand to remove the box, all the pieces falling into to place in an instant.  
She looks up and is unsurprised to see Oliver down on one knee in front of her,  
“Felicity Smoak, you are the most important person on my life, we have been through the good the bad and the ugly together and I can not imagine who I would be if I had not found you. You showed me how to let people in again let me know I wasn’t alone and I will never be able to thank you enough for that, but if you want it will gladly spend the rest of our lives trying” he takes the box from her hand popping it open.  
“Oliver” she says barely above a whisper  
“Felicity will you marry m-”  
“yes, yes” Felicity cuts him off leaning forward to kiss him. Oliver chuckles against her lips and removes the ring from the box, Felicity holds out her hand and he slides it on “its perfect” Felicity sighs admiring her finger.  
“I’m glad you like since your stuck with it forever” Oliver smiles Felicity smiles back  
“forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hope you enjoyed   
> comment if thats your thing :)


End file.
